Please don't go eomma chapter 3
by Park Shita
Summary: Mereka berencana untuk liburan, namun siapa sangka Baekhyun memiliki rencana lain. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu baek."/ " tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan yeol."/ " Eomma kenapa kita kesini?"/ "Jangan banyak tanya! dan jangan menjadi cengeng."/ "Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba dingin padaku? apa salahku pada eomma?"/ " Siapa dia? apa dia "/ " Benar dia anaknya." YAOI (chapter 4 update)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Please don't go eomma ( part 1 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun,Xi Luhan.

Warning : This is **yaoi** fanfiction.

Kalau gak suka, tapi pingin baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya, makasi..

####

Nampak seseorang tengah asyik berkutat di dapurnya, ia sibuk mengupas, memotong, dan meracik makanan yang nantinya akan tersaji di meja makan yang kini masih nampak kosong. Wajah cantiknya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat satu per satu masakannya sesuai dengan lidahnya. Sampai akhirnya matanya sedikit membulat, saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, ia menoleh dan raut wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi tersenyum.

"Sehunie? Kau sudah pulang? Bukankah ini masih_"

"Eomma~" terdengar suara parau dan manja dari namja kecil itu, yang kini hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pinggang sang eomma, membuat sang eomma menjadi khawatir.

"Eih? Wae? Sehunie? Sehunie?"

"Eomma~" suara itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih parau.

"Waeyo chagy? Apa lagi-lagi_"

"Hikss...hikss..Hikss.. eomma~" namja kecil dengan kulit putih itu hanya dapat menangis, namun dengan suara yang ditahan. Sang eomma membalikan tubuhnya dan sedikit berjongkok agar sejajar dengan anaknya.

"Waeyo chagy? Apa mereka lagi-lagi mengejekmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne.. hikss.. hikss.." Sehun hanya dapat mengusap-ngusap matanya tanpa berani memandang eommanya.

"Sini, biar eomma peluk!" ucap sang eomma sambil memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Mianhae, ne? Ini karena eomma,mianhae."

"Ani..ani. i..ni bukan.. hiks.. salah eomma." Ucapnya susah payah.

"Sehunie, kau harus kuat ne? Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka, Sehunie cinta eomma kan? sehunie cinta appa kan?"

"Ne.. Sehun.. cinta eomma, neomu..neomu .. sarang eomma, sarang appa." Ucap namja kecil itu sambil membentangkan tangannya. Sang eomma berusaha tersenyum demi anaknya, dan mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

" Hhmm.. karena kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan ne?"

"Ne eomma." Kini senyum bersinar nampak di wajah Sehun.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Hatiku sakit dan miris, melihatnya selalu dalam keadaan menangis saat pulang sekolah, bahkan ia pernah ingin berhenti sekolah. Karenaku, anak kecil tak berdosa sepertinya harus menanggung beban yang berat, lebih baik dulu aku tak memiliki anak, daripada anakku harus hidup dengan menanggung rasa malu yang besar. Hati ini benar-benar sakit, tapi bagaimana pun aku harus tetap tersenyum di depannya, aku tak boleh memperlihatkan kesedihanku.

"Eomma~ kenapa eomma tak makan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Hehehehe.. eomma sudah makan tadi." Bohongku,mana mungkin disaat seperti ini aku bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Ah, eomma curang." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku tersenyum sifatnya mirip sekali denganku.

"Hehehe.. mianhe ne? Tadi eomma lapar sekali." Ucapku meniru gaya aegyo yang biasa ia tujukan pada kami.

"Ne..ne.. arraseo." Dia tersenyum sambil kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

**Baekhyun's POV end**

Author POV

Baekhyun mengintip ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah menutup matanya, tangannya sudah lelah menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya ini. Usia Sehun sudah menginjak 9 tahun, tapi dia sangat manja. Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan karena ia memang mencintai anak semata wayangnya ini, sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun bangkit secara perlahan, tak ingin membuat Sehun yang baru saja tertidur setelah dua jam ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

Nyit..

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali membunuh dirinya, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia membuat suara padahal hanya mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang.

"Eomma~" huuh.. Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu kembali merangkul anaknya.

"Eomma mau kemana? Eomma mau pergi eoh?"

"A-ani.. eomma hanya memperbaiki posisi tidur eomma, tidur lagi eoh?"

"Hhm." Sehun kembali menutup matanya, namun kini ia membalik posisinya ke arah Baekhyun, dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Tak ada jalan lain selain ikut terbawa ke dalam dunia mimpi bersama anaknya.

**1 jam kemudian**

"Chagy? Chagy? Irreona." Bisik seorang namja di telinga Baekhyun.

"eugghh.." membuat Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sang suami berada disampingnya.

"Sstt.. pelankan suaramu!" ucap Baekhyun, lalu perlahan ia mengangkat tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di pingangnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang kembali normal karena posisi mereka saat ini sudah berada di dapur, dan Baekhyun membuatkan suaminya minum.

"baru saja. Tadi aku berencana untuk menjemput Sehun, tapi kata pihak sekolah ia pulang lebih awal, katanya ia sakit. Dia sakit appa chagy?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini bersandar di pintu kulkas dan memperhatikan istrinya.

"huuh.. dia sangat pandai berbohong sepertimu Yeollie. Dia tak sakit, tapi dia_" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hatinya perih setiap mengingat itu.

"Apa dia diejek lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata mendelik, dan tanpa menoleh Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ck! Selalu begini. Apa sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja dia ke sekolah lain?"

"Ani.. kasihan dia! Dia baru duduk di kelas 4 SD tapi sudah pindah sekolah lebih dari 6 kali, dia pasti sulit untuk beradaptasi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne, kau benar chagy. Tapi kita harus bagaimana? Kasihan dia setiap hari selalu menghindari sekolahnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ini semua salahku Yeollie, seandainya aku tak ingin anak, maka dia tak akan mengalami hal ini, aku hiks.." Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lidahnya kelu. Sadar akan hal itu, Chanyeol segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Sudah! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Jika Sehun mendengarnya, ia kira kau tak menginginkannya. Yang terpenting kita bahagia ne? Tak peduli ucapan orang-orang sekitar. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekyeol mencintai Sehun, selamanya, selamanya akan seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat istrinya.

"Kau jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi ne? Hhmm.. sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor, jika tidak asistenku pasti kewalahan menangani tugas-tugasku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

"Eh! Ini minumnya." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu meraih gelas dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Yaak! yeollie, pelan-pelan!"

"Hehehehe.. rasanya manis, sama sepertimu. Gomawo." Ucapnya lalu pergi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian sang suami, ia terus memandang melalui jendela sampai mobil Chanyeol menghilang.

"Eomma~"

"Eih? Sehunie, kenapa kau bangun?"

"Hooammhh.. apa tadi itu appa, eomma?"

"Hah? ne, dia tadi menjemputmu ke sekolah, tapi ternyata kau sudah pulang."

"Heheheehe.. ne. Eomma temani aku tidur lagi ne?"  
"Aigoo! Kau kan sudah besar, tidur sendiri ne?"

"Ani, nan shireo, aku mau ditemani eomma."  
"Ckckk! Oh iya eomma mau bertanya, darimana kau belajar berbohong pada gurumu Sehunie?" ucap Baekhyun, seketika raut wajah mengantuk Sehun berubah menjadi –astaga mati aku- lalu ia segera membalik tubuhnya.

"Hoammhh.. ah, eomma aku mengantuk sekali, aku tidur dulu eomma, i love you."

"Eih? Dasar! Apa tak mau eomma temani?" goda Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku sudah besar, aku bisa tidur sendiri."

"Ck! Dasar, Sehunie~ Sehunie~" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu anaknya sengaja menghindar, dan Baekhyun juga tak ingin memaksanya.

Kini mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan, Sehun nampak makan dengan lahapnya membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap.

"hhmm.. Sehunie, makanmu sangat lahap, apa kau sangat lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, appa. Sehun sangat lapar."

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah sayang?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyiku suaminya karena pertanyaannya barusan sukses membuat Sehun merubah raut wajahnya.

"Hmm.. seperti biasa appa, menjengkelkan. Mereka selalu saja mengejekku, padahal aku tak pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka, aku selalu bersikap baik pada mereka, bahkan aku sering tersenyum walaupun mereka terus mengejekku." Ucapnya.

"Tapi appa dan eomma tenang saja, aku ini anak yang kuat." Ucap Sehun lagi, dan kembali ucapannnya sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kehilangan selera makan, terutama Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe.. kau memang anak yang pandai Sehunie. Appa bangga padamu, oh iya bagaimana kalau lusa kita jalan-jalan, sudah lama kita tak jalan-jalan kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Jinjayo? Huwaaa.. asyik. Aku mau appa, kita akan kemana?"

"Terserah padamu, appa akan menurutinya."

"Yeei! Kalau begitu aku akan memikirkan tempat yang paling asyik." Ucap Sehun lagi. Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun saat menyadari sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam, sepertinya masih bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana chagy? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Hah? a-apa?.. a-aku tak mendengar percakapan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Aigoo! Eomma ~ eomma~ apa sih yang eomma pikirkan? Ckckckck! Aku dan appa berencana akan jalan-jalan besok lusa, bagaimana menurut eomma?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eih? Apa masud eomma? Tentu saja aku senang."

"Nah, jika kau senang maka eomma akan senang."

"Hehehehe.. ne..ne.. arraseo."

"Nah, ayo habiskan makananmu, lalu siapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok."

"Heemm.. ne." Sahut Sehun.

...

...

Baekhyun nampak masih terjaga, padahal jam sudah menunjukan 03.00 WKS, namun matanya tak mau tertutup.

"Chagy? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Hah? ne."

"Wae? Apa ada yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"..."

"Chagy?" Chanyeol menyalakan lampu tidur di atas nakas. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya di headbed.

"Huh, Yeollie, tak terasa 10 tahun telah berlalu ne?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne, tapi apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Apa kau tak merasa Yeollie, kalau Sehunie kita akan beranjak dewasa seiring berjalanya waktu."

"Ne, tentu saja. Wae? Apa itu yang menjadi masalahmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"huh.. Yeollie, semakin dia dewasa, dia akan semakin ingin tahu. Kita tak bisa bersandiwara lagi Yeollie. Aku takut ia akan sangat marah, jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya, jika kedua orang tuanya adalah namja."  
"Baekkie!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~ aku.. hiks." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya, Chanyeol segera memeluk erat istrinya.

"Baekki, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu, sejak kita menjalin hubungan ini aku sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Arraseo Yeollie, arraseo. Tapi cintamu saja tak cukup, kenyataan tak semanis ucapan Yeollie. Aku tak tega melihat Sehun yang selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Aku ingin dia bahagia, bahagia Yeollie hiks.. hiks.."  
"Baekkie~ bukankah sejak menjalin hubungan ini kita sudah berkomitmen untuk tak akan menggubris cemooh orang-orang,tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mianhe Yeollie, bukannya aku tak memegang komitmen kita, hanya saja keadaan sekarang berbeda. Dulu aku bisa bertahan karena cintamu, jadi aku tak pernah menggubris ucapan orang-orang."

"Begitu juga sekarang Baekkie, kita sangat mencintai Sehun, dengan cinta kita Sehun pasti akan bahagia."

"Ani Yeollie, ani... kita harus mempertemukan Sehun dengan ibu biologisnya. Dia harus hidup dengan normal."

"Ani, aku tak ingin melepasnya." Bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap istrinya.

Baekhyun tertunduk, ia benar-benar sedih, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Sehun, anak yang telah ia besarkan selama sembilan tahun, bahkan selama ia masih berbentuk embrio Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya, walaupun pada kenyataannya Sehun bukan anak biologisnya, dia adalah anak biologis Chanyeol dengan seorang yeoja. Yang mereka buat lewat program 'sewa rahim'.

"EOMMA!" teriakan Sehun barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut, mereka segera berlari ke kamar Sehun.

TBC

Hehehehe..

Gimana?

Lanjut atau gak?

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf perihal peran Sehun yang jadi anak kecil disini. Jangan hakimi aku ya..

Aku Cuma mikir, kalau yang pantes meranin ini Cuma Sehun,jadi aku pake Sehun.

Review juseyo..


	2. Please don't go eomma chapter 2

Tittle : Please don't go eomma ( part 2)

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun,Xi Luhan

Warning : This is **yaoi** fanfiction.

Kalau gak suka, tapi pingin baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya, makasi..

Klik..

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamar Sehun, dan di dapati Sehun sedang terduduk di kasurnya dengan wajah pucat dan bercucuran keringat.

"Sehunie? Gwenchana?" ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping ranjang Sehun.

"Eomma~ Eomma~" ucap Sehun dengan pandangan kebingungan dan wajah yang panik.

"Ne..ne.. eomma disini sayang. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku..aku bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi bu_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Sehun segera memeluknya erat.

"Eomma itu tak akan terjadi kan? iya kan eomma?" ucap Sehun dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Eomma, aku bermimpi eomma meninggalkanku dan appa. Aku bermimpi eomma tak mau lagi menerimaku, eomma pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun."

Degh..

Baekhyun tersentak, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Sehun erat, sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidur lagi ne sayang? Itu kan hanya mimpi, eomma tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tenang saja, eomma dan appa sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Sehun.

"Yaksok?" tanya Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya setelah melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun memandang jari kelingking Sehun, Chanyeol pun menyiku Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera mengaitkan jarinya.

"Yaksok." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau temani saja Sehun tidur disini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ani, aku ingin tidur bersama kalian berdua."

"Tapi tempat tidurmu tak cukup sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sehun berpikir sebentar.

"Ayo, kita tidur di kamar appa dan eomma." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Haah.. rasanya empuk sekali." Ucap Sehun yang kini berada diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, bukankah besok kau akan sekolah."

"Ne..ne.. arraseo." Ucap Sehun, suasana pun menjadi hening, sampai..

"Oh iya eomma?"

"hhmm.."

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan pubertas?" tanya Sehun

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku mendapatkan pelajaran itu sekarang, tapi aku masih tak mengerti."

"Pubertas itu adalah dimana masa seorang anak kecil sepertimu, berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, atau dinamakan masa remaja."

"Jinja? Berarti suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi remaja, lalu dewasa, menikah dan memiliki anak. Hehehehehe.."

"Ck! Kau masih kecil Sehunie, belum pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja appa! Lagipula tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi remaja. Oh iya, appa tahu yang dinamakan bereproduksi?"

"Hah? i..itu.. begini Sehunie, appa akan menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sederhana saja. Bereproduksi itu adalah proses dinama makhluk hidup memperbanyak jenisnya, dengan cara melahirkan anak-anak yang manis sepertimu."

"Hehehehe.. begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Mwo? i..itu.. appa_"

"Kenapa appa tak tahu? Bukankah appa sudah berhasil melakukan proses reproduksi?"

"Sehunie, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur ne?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ani eomma, aku masih penasaran. Oh iya, rahim itu letaknya dimana? Katanya seorang anak lahir dari sana benar kah itu?"

"It..itu.. benar. Seorang anak lahir dari rahim seorang ibu. Dan letak_"  
"ck! Kenapa appa yang menjawab? Setahuku seorang eommalah yang mempunyai rahim bukan seorang appa. Iya kan eomma?"

"Hhhm.. ne. Rahim itu letaknya di dalam perut seorang eomma."

"Jinja? Berarti dulu aku pernah berada disini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus perut eommanya.

"Ne, benar. Rahim itu ada di perut seorang eomma, eomma yang melahirkanmu Sehun, bukan aku." Batin Baekhyun.

"Sehunie, eomma lelah. Kita tidur ne?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedih.

"Ne eomma." Sahut Sehun lalu menutup matanya.

Walaupun keadaaan kamar gelap, namun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat kalau istrinya sedang menangis, menangis dalam diam.

"Huwaaa.. kita kesiangan." Ucap Baekhyun panik saat melihat matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Jinja? Huwaaa." Kini giliran Sehun yang panik.

"Eomma eottheokkae?" ucap Sehun sambil masih mengusap matanya.

""Palli! Palli! Kau mandi dulu, nanti eomma siapkan seragammu. Yaak! Yeollie, cepat bangun, apa kau tak berangkat ke kantor?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang keras tubuh suaminya.

"eeugghh.. jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 7.15."

"MWOO? Aku ada meeting dengan klien jam 8.00."

"Makanya cepat bangun, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu."

"Ne..ne.."

"Yeollie, gunakan kamar mandi tamu, kamar mandi kita di pakai Sehunie."

"Mwo?"

"Yaak! jangan banyak bicara, cepat!" teriak Baekhyun yang juga nampak panik bukan main, gara-gara meladeni pertanyaan Sehun semalam, semuanya jadi bangun kesiangan.

..

..

"Eomma mana sepatuku?"

"Ne,, chakkaman!"

"Chagy, mana tas kerjaku?"

"Di atas meja rias sayang."

"Eomma topiku mana?"  
"Di dalam lemari."

"Chagy, kunci mobilku?"

"Aigoo! Di dekat meja telepon."

...

..

.

"Bye-bye.." ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ne.. bye-bye. Saranghae eomma."

"Ne, na do."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lega menuju ruang tamu, benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan. Ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di atas sofa, sambil merapikan beberapa majalah yang berserakan diatas meja. Saat mengingat kejadian tadi Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, keluarga mereka memang unik dan Baekhyun senang dengan itu.

"Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kami, lagipula Sehun sangat mencintaiku, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi yang kurang dalam hidupku." Gumam Baekhyun kecil. Saat ia hendak berjalan untuk mengambil minum ia melihat kotak bekal Sehun tertinggal, ia melirik jam di dinding.

"Oh masih ada waktu sebelum istirahat pertamanya." Gumam Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Ck! Dasar anak itu, dia melupakan bekalnya. Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum jam 09.30, jam istirahat pertamanya. Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku berjalan menuju halte. Selama perjalanan aku berharap aku tak terlambat mengantarkan ini, bisa-bisa dia kelaparan saat mengikuti pelajaran. Saat sampai di depan pintu gerbangnya, aku disambut baik oleh penjaga sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi kelasnya kosong.

"Silyehamnida. Apakah anda tahu dimana siswa kelas 4B?" tanyaku pada seorang namja yang sedang lewat, yang aku rasa dia adalah guru.

"Oh, mereka sedang mengikuti kelas olahraga dilapangan. Anda ingin mencari siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Park Sehun."

"Oh Sehun-ah. Anda ini siapanya?"

"Aku_" ucapanku tertahan, tak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku eommanya, dia bukan bocah berusia 9 tahun yang tak bisa membedakan namja dan yeoja.

"Aku, pamannya."

"Oh begitu. Anda bisa lurus di koridor ini, lalu turun di tangga sebelah kiri, dan anda akan sampai ke lapangan."

"Ne..gamsahamnida."

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo."

Setelah memberi hormat aku berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang guru itu berikan. Aku mendengar suara tawa anak-anak, aku rasa aku sudah sampai. Dan benar, dilapangan basket itu aku melihat banyak anak-anak sedang bermain. Hmm.. tapi mana Sehunku ya? Gotcha! Tak sulit menemukannya karena dia memiliki kulit paling putih dan tubuhnya juga tinggi, jadi dia terlihat mencolok.

"Sehun_" ucapanku terputus saat aku melihat beberapa anak-anak kecil mendekatinya, sedangkan Sehunku hanya duduk dan tak memperdulikan mereka. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan,namun tak sampai terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Yaak! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau diam saja hah? seharusnya kau itu pandai berolahraga, bukankah kedua orang tuamu namja? hahahaha.." aku mendengarnya, namun aku tak melihatnya, karena aku menyembunyikan diriku di belakang pohon.

" Diam kalian! bukan urusan kalian!" aku mengenal bentakan itu, itu Sehun.

"Oh iya aku bingung, waktu kau kecil siapa yang memberimu ASI? Bukankah eommamu tak memiliki payudara. Hahahahha.." kembali lagi terdengar ejekan untuk Sehun. Aku benar-benar tak tega, jantungku terasa sakit, anak sekecil dia sudah mendapat hinaan seperti ini, ini pasti menyakitkan.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang eommaku."

"eomma? Bukankah seharusnya appa? Hahahahahaha.." terdengar lagi ejekan itu.

"Diam! Kalian tak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku dan keluargaku. Aku hiks..hikss.. aku mencintai eommaku dan eommaku mencintaiku, selamanya. Selama eomma selalu disisiku itu sudah cukup." Ucap Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Aku tak kuat lagi, aku memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eih? Kenapa anda menangis?" tanya guru tadi yang kini berpapasan denganku di koridor.

"Hm,bisakah aku..aku. menitipkan ini untuk Park Sehun? Aku tak melihatnya tadi. Gamsahamnida." Ucapku lalu berlari sekencangnya. Sakit! Benar-benar sakit! Aku tak membayangkan sesakit apa hati Sehun kini. Pantas saja ia sering pulang kerumah disaat jam pelajaran dengan keadaan menangis, mereka terlalu kejam, orang-orang terlalu kejam. Apa yang salah dengan kami? Aku tahu pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol salah, aku tahu itu, dan juga keputusanku untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi tidakkah itu hak kami, hak kami untuk bahagia? Kami bertiga saling mencintai, kami hanya ingin dihargai, itu saja, apa permintaan itu terlalu sulit?

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan segera menutupnya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sehuni, mianhae.. maafkan eomma, ini semua salah eomma.. hikss..hiks.."

'_Eomma kenapa rambut eomma tak sepanjang rambut eomma-eomma yang lain?'_

'_Eomma kenapa eomma tak pernah memakai rok?'_

'_Eomma, teman-temanku bertanya kenapa aku punya dua appa? Apa maksudnya eomma? Apa eomma punya suami lain selain appa?'_

'_Eomma,teman-teman mengejekku, katanya aku ini anak pungut, apa itu benar?'_

'_Eomma, kenapa mereka bilang kalau keluarga kita kelainan?'_

'_Eomma,apa saat aku kecil aku minum ASI? Dan itu keluar dari sini? Tapi kenapa dada eomma tidak terlihat?'_

'_Eomma,aku ini kuat. Aku kuat eomma, tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti eomma.'_

'_Eomma, jika aku menikah nanti aku ingin punya istri seperti eomma.'_

'_Eomma, tadi teman-teman di sekolahku mengatakan sesuatu tentang kata gay, apa artinya eomma? Apa itu sesuatu yang baik atau buruk?'_

'_Ck! Aku kesal dengan mereka eomma, mereka meledekku seolah-olah mereka mengenal eomma melebihiku, padahal melihat eomma saja mereka tak pernah, hanya mendengar dari eomma mereka.'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun selama ini terus terngiang ditelingaku. Selama ini aku selalu membohonginya, tapi aku tahu kebohongan ini akan terkuak, aku tak sanggup saat Sehun mengetahui kebenaran kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah namja, aku tak mau dia membenciku saat itu, aku takut, aku takut kehilangannya, aku takut kehilangan keluarga kecilku yang berharga ini.

**Baekhyun's POV end**

TBC

Hehehe.. gimana?

Lanjut atau gak?

Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Please don't go eomma ( part 3)

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Warning : This is **yaoi** fanfiction.

Kalau gak suka, tapi pingin baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya, makasi..

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku dan Chanyeol duduk di depan TV menonton beberapa acara yang membosankan, Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku membuatku tersenyum.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa lagi? Apa ada yang kau fikirkan." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? ne. Masalah liburan kita, apa kau benar untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan besok?" tanyaku, tepatnya bohongku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh jadi itu masalahmu, tentu saja jadi. Aku bahkan sudah mengalihkan tugasku pada asistenku. Hanya saja aku tinggal menunggu konfirmasi dari Sehunie, tempat mana yang dia inginkan."

"Jinja? Aku hanya takut kalau kau mengingkarinya. Baiklah! Aku panggil saja dia!"

"Seh_"

"Eomma, appa!" baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil berteriak seperti biasanya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tahu akan kemana kita."

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Disneyland."

"Mwo?" seruku berdua.

"Ne. Aku ingin kesana, aku mendengar cerita temanku yang pernah kesana, katanya disana bagus. Boleh ya appa?" ucapnya manja sambil duduk diantara kami.

"Hhmm... sebagai seorang namja appa memegang ucapan appa. Baiklah, biar appa pesankan tiket untuk kesana sekarang ne."

"Huwaaa jinja? Gomawo, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan apa saja yang harus aku bawa, heehehehehe.." ucapnya senang lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Biar aku yang pesankan secara on-line." Ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Jinja? Huwaa.. gomawo Baekkie."

Kami bertiga telah sampai dibandara, aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang nampak senang. Ia terus menarik-narik tangan kami. Ketiga tiket pesawat sudah ada di tanganku, jadi tinggal menunggu keberangkatan pesawat kami saja.

**Baekhyun's POV end**

**Author's POV**

"Ayo kesini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menuntun Chanyeol dan Sehun. Saat Chanyeol hendak melihat di ah, entahlah namanya author sendiri juga bingung. Itu lho yang layar yang berisi jadwal keberangkatan pesawat, tau kan? balik#

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan masuk!" sapa seorang petugas yang ramah,mempersilahkan ketiga namja ini masuk.  
"Baekkie? Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh? Aku rasa keberangkatan ke LA bukan disini." Ucap Chanyeol yang memang sudah biasa bolak-balik luar negri untuk urusan bisnis.

"Ani, aku yakin ini. Tenanglah Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun. Dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Chanyeol duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun duduk disebrang mereka.

"Selamat datang di **** semoga kalian menikmati penerbangan menuju China." Ucap seorang pramugari.

"Baekkie?" pekik Chanyeol, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk dan mengenakan headphone jadi ia tak mendengar ucapan pramugari barusan.

"Mianhe Yeollie, aku tak tahan lagi, sekarang sudah waktunya."

"Kau gila Baekki! Ayo kita turun!"

"Ani!"

"Kepada penumpang pesawat*** silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman lagi pesawat akan lepas landas, dimohon kursi diposisikan tegak, segala alat komukasi tolong dimatikan, terima kasih atas perhatian anda."

...

...

Sehun berjalan dengan senangnya, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak bicara.

"Eomma~ appa~ apa kalian tak merasa aneh? Kenapa wajah-wajah orang-orang disini oriental? Setahuku di tv aku melihat mereka bule-bule."

"Hehehehe.. mungkin karena mereka juga penumpang yang baru sampai sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari Sehun.

"Sehunie, dengarkan eomma! Yang appamu katakan bohong. Kau sudah besar sekarang jadi kami tak akan membohongimu lagi. Kita tidak sedang berada di LA, tapi kita di China sayang." Ucap Baekhyun tegas sambil meremas bahu Sehun.

"Di Chi..China? tapi kenapa eomma? Bukankah kita mau ke Disneyland?"

"Iya karena_"

"Begini Sehunie, mendadak Disneyland sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi tak dibuka. Karena eomma tak ingin kau kecewa makanya ia mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke China." Ucap Chanyeol yang sebelumnya telah meremas kuat pundak Baekhyun, agar tak memberitahu Sehun.

"Jinja? Apakah yang appa katakan benar eomma?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi.. aku ingin kesana." Ucap Sehun manja.

"Jangan cengeng Sehun-ah! Kau sudah besar." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Eih?" Sehun mengernyit ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membentakknya.

"Baekkie!" bentak Chanyeol

"Ne, benar aku sudah besar. Aku akan menikmati liburanku disini, yang penting ada eomma dan appa." Ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan orangtuanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kini mereka bertiga naik bus menuju sebuah desa. Sehun duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun memang anak yang patut dibanggakan, walaupun keinginannya untuk ke Disneyland tak terpenuhi dan malah terganti dengan pergi ke desa yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu dimana, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Oh iya eomma,memangnya kita mau ke desa mana?" tanya sehun.

"Ke desa tempat saudara eomma, walaupun eomma jelaskan kau tak akan tahu kan?" sahut Baekhyun ketus sambil melempar pandangannya.  
"Saudara eomma? Apa eomma punya saudara di China? Kenapa aku tak tahu eomma?"

"Sehun bisakah kau diam dan jangan tanya apa-apa! Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Baekkie!" pekik Chanyeol sambil memberi tatapan tajam ke Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap suaminya sebentar lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke jendela.

"Sehunie, nanti di desa ini kau bisa bermain dengan puas, disini itu ada banyak permainan seru kau tahu? Appa yakin kau tak akan menyesal,lihat-lihat itu ada sapi, mooooo~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menirukan suara sapi.

"Hahahaha.. mirip sekali appa. Hahahaha.. mooooo~" ucap Sehun kini meniru appanya.

"Apa eomma marah padaku? Bukankah aku tak menangis saat kami batal ke Disneyland?" batin Sehun.

"Huwaaa.. kita sampai." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera turun dari bus.

"Yeeii~ kita sampai, punggungku sampai pegal duduk di bus." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang sedang berlari-lari setelah turun dari bus.

"Baekkie, aku ingin bicara denganmu setelah ini."

"Apalagi? Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Yeollie, dan aku harap kau akan membiasakan sikapmu saat bertemu dengan kakakku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik kopernya.

"Ck! Sehunie pelan-pelan! Jangan jauh-jauh! Kka!" panggil Chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana setelah melewati jalan yang cukup berliku-liku.

Teng..Teng..

Baekhyun menarik lonceng yang terletak di pintu gerbang.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku_" ucapan seorang yeoja yang menggunakan bahasa China terputus, ia tertegun melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Matanya menatap satu per satu orang yang kini juga menatapnya sampai ia tertuju pada Sehun.

"Baekhyunie~ huwaaa.. kalian?" ucapnya senang sambil berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kapan kalian sampai? Kenapa tak mengatakan pada noona? Aigoo! Sudah lama sekali ne?" ucap yoeja tersebut, sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ne noona, aku sengaja memberi kejutan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Huh kau ini, kalau kau bilang kan aku bisa menjemput kalian, dan kalian tak usah repot-repot jalan, dan si kecil ini, apa ini Sehun?"

"Ne, Park Sehun imnida." Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Huwaa~ manis sekali. Apa dia_?"

"Ne noona, dialah anaknya."

"Hhhm.. senang bertemu denganmu sayang. Xi Luhan imnida." Ucap yoeja itu ramah.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa, ayo masuk! Kalian dari perjalanan jauh, pasti lelah sekali. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar buat kalian ne?"

"Hehehe.. maaf merepotkan noona." Kini Chanyeol berucap.

"Ck! Gwenchana, ini sudah seharusnya."

..

...

Kini mereka berempat sedang duduk diruang tamu yang cukup sederhana.

"Hhm.. Luhan sshi. Apa anda tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Hehehee..ne.."

"Sehunie, panggil dia mama( ibu ) !" ucap Baekhyun yang sukses mendapat tatapan heran dari tiga orang, namun satu tatapan mengartikan berbeda.

"Hah? mama ( yang mulia )?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, mama~"

"Tapi kenapa harus mama?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Ikuti saja!" ucap Baekhyun ketus lagi, dan membuat Sehun menunduk.

"Baekhyunie, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar!" ucap Chanyeol yang segera berjalan lalu diikuti Baekhyun.

"Sebentar noona." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Oh iya Sehunie, kalau aku tak salah sekarang kau sudah berusia 9 tahun ne?"

"Ne..12 April lalu aku genap berusia 9 tahun. Bagaimana Lu_ ah maksudku mama tahu?"

"Ne.. tentu saja, karena.. ( menundukan kepalanya sejenak ) karena eommamu bercerita banyak tentangmu." Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Oh begitu. Kalau aku boleh tahu apa hubungan mama dengan eomma?"

"apakah eommamu belum cerita?"

"Ani, sejak turun dari bandara eomma jadi bersikap ketus padaku. Oh iya apa hubungan kalian?"

"eomma itu adalah adik tiri mama, dulu mama tinggal di Korea namun beberapa tahun lalu mama memilih tinggal disini, untuk menikmati hari tua."

"Oh begitu, lalu apa mama tak memiliki anak dan suami? Aku tak melihat ada orang lain disini."  
"Ani, hehehehe.. mama tak ingin menikah, mama masih ingin sendiri, masalah anak mama punya, tapi_"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi anak mama sudah pergi jauh, jauh meninggalkan mama."

"eih? Apa maksud mama meninggal?" tanya Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, jika mama tak menikah, kenapa bisa memiliki anak?"

"Hah? itu..itu.. kau anak yang pandai Sehunie, pasti eomma dan appamu mendidikmu dengan baik."

"Ne.. gomawo. Tentu saja, mereka sangat menyayangiku, apalagi eomma, eomma sangat..sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku sedikit sedih sekarang."

"Wae?"

"eomma jadi bersikap dingin begitu padaku, padahal aku.. aku sudah bersikap baik, bahkan aku tak menangis saat eomma membatalkan pergi ke Disneyland." Ucap Sehun tertunduk, Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sehunie, eommamu tak marah kok, mungkin dia hanya lelah. Mama yakin eommamu masih sayang padamu."

"Ne Sehun tahu itu, eomma kan hanya sayang aku seorang, dan juga appa, hehehehe.." sebuah senyum mengembang di pipi Sehun.

Sementara itu...

"Ada apa dengamu hah? kenapa kau bersikap sekasar itu pada Sehunie?"

"Aku..aku.. biarkan saja! Aku hanya tak ingin dia menjadi cengeng."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya Baek, kau tahu dia pasti sangat sedih dengan sikapmu, dia sangat menyayangimu, dan tiba-tiba kau marah tanpa alasan. Dia termasuk anak yang kuat, dia bahkan tak menangis saat kita membatalkan liburannya, apa kau tak kasihan padanya?"

"Karena aku kasihan padanya, makanya aku melakukan ini. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat dia diejek oleh teman-temannya di sekolah, aku melihatnya langsung Yeollie, langsung! Dengan tubuh bergetar, dan mata yang basah ia melawan hinaan dan cacian yang teman-temannya berikan, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

"Dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu? Aku juga ingin melihatnya bahagia, tapi kebahagiannya adalah saat dia bersama kita, kau tak dengar ucapannya tadi? Untuk anak sekecil itu, dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia hanya butuh kita, asalkan kita berada di sampingnya dia akan bahagia."

"Ne..nee.. aku tahu. Tapi aku tak tega, aku tak tega. Dia harus tahu kebenarannya, lagipula cepat atau lambat dia memang harus tahu, siapa dia."  
"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Baekkie." Pekik Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, yang masih terisak. Ia juga sebenarnya sedih, ia sedih harus melakukan hal ini, dia amat menyayangi Sehun, melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"eomma." Seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dapur.

"Eomma, apa eomma menangis?" tanya Sehun dan menghampiri eommanya.

"Ani, mata eomma tadi kemasukan sesuatu, makanya tadi meminta appa meniupkannya." Bohong Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu, oh iya setelah ini mama mengajakku ke ladang, katanya ia akan memanen kentang. Ayo kita bersiap-siap eomma, appa! Appa ikut kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalian pergilah! Mendadak eomma tak enak badan."

"Mwo? apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau begitu kita_"

"Tak usah noona, gwenchana, kalian pergi saja! Nanti istirahat sebentar aku akan sembuh."

"Apa eomma perlu Sehun temani."

"Hehehe.. ani Sehuni, kau pergi saja! Ini liburanmu,jangan pikiran eomma!"

"Tapi eomma_"

"Sehunie." Baekhyun meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Ne..ne... appa ayo kita pergi, mama ayo! Aku tak ingin eomma marah lagi padaku, ayo~ palli~" rengek Sehun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"eomma~ kami berangkat dulu ne?"

"Ne.. bye." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

**Baekhyun's POV**

'_Mianhe Sehuni, eomma harus berbohong lagi. Eomma hanya ingin memberikan kalian bertiga waktu beradaptasi, kau harus bisa dekat dengan eomma kandung dan appa kandungmu.' _

Aku hanya dapat melihat kepergian mereka dari balik jendela, aku menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan siang saat mereka pulang nanti.

**Baekhyun'S POV end**

**Author's POV**

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan beberapa masakan dan merapikan beberapa sudut rumah, ia mendengar panggilan dari luar.

"Eomma~ eomma~ kami pulang." Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Huuh.. melelahkan sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Ne. Appa. Tapi tadi itu seru. Iya kan mama?" ucap Sehun yang kini duduk disamping appanya dengan posisi orang kelelahan.

"Ne, benar. Mama tak menyangka kau pandai sekali, semua kentang yang kau dapatkan hasilnya besar-besar."

"Ini minumlah!" Baekhyun datang sambil membawakan tiga gelas minuman dingin.

"Huwaa..Sehun mau."

"Appa juga."

"Aku juga."

Ucap ketiganya sambil meraih gelas mereka masing-masing.

"eomma, apa eomma sudah baikan?"

"Ne.. sudah."

"Baekkie? Apa kau selesai bersih-bersih? Kenapa aku merasa rumah nampak lebih bersih?" tanya Luhan.

"hehehehhe... ne noona, aku hanya merapikan sedikit yang berantakan."

"Ck!seharusnya kau beristirahat."

"Ne eomma, seharusnya eomma beristirahat. Sehun tak mau eomma sakit. Seharusnya eomma tak membawa kebiasaan bersih-bersih eomma kesini. Mama tahu? Eomma ini suka sekali bersih-bersih, di Seoul eomma selalu merapikan kamarku, padahal bagiku itu sudah rapi."

"Jinja? Iya eommamu itu memang seperti anak perempuan." Ucap Luhan, dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar dengan yang ia ucapkan.

"Eomma kan memang perempuan." Ucap Sehun sambil meminum es-nya.

..

..

..

"Apa kau belum memberitahunya Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan, saat kini mereka berada di teras depan, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah tidur dari tadi.

"Ne, noona."

"Ck! Kenapa bisa?"

"Makanya sekarang aku membawanya kesini, sekalian untuk memberitahunya kalau ibu kandungnya adalah kau noona."

"Mwo? apa kau gila?"

"Ne.. aku kasihan melihatnya noona, dia selalu menjadi bahan ledekan orang-orang sekitarnya."

"Mwo?"

"Tapi dia berusaha mati-matian untuk melawannya. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi noona, aku akan menceritakan semua padanya."

"Jangan! Dia pasti akan sangat shock."

"Biarlah dia shock untuk sementara, lebih baik ia tahu diawal dan dari mulut eommanya sendiri."

"Tapi Baekhyun kenapa harus seperti ini? Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah buat kesepakatan? Aku bersedia meminjamkan rahimku, asalkan kau membuatnya bahagia."

"Aku sudah menepatinya noona, aku sudah menepatinya. Aku selalu membuatnya bahagia dan rencana ini, ini juga untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Bahagia apanya Baekhyun? Ini malah akan membuatnya sedih. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tak mau menerimaku sebagai mamanya, dan bagaimana bila ia tak mau melepaskanmu, atau yang paling parah dia akan membencimu."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya noona, aku sengaja mengajaknya kesini untuk membuatnya dekat denganmu, dan lebih menyayangimu, dan masalah dia akan membenciku, aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya."

"Mwo? kau tak bisa Baekhyun? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia juga menyayangi Sehun."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tak akan memisahkan anak dengan ayahnya"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan pergi, dan kalian bertiga akan hidup bersama."

"Mwo? kau benar-benar kelewatan."

"Aku tahu noona, aku tahu kau mencintai Chanyeol kan? itu lah alasan mengapa kau mau menyewakan rahimmu untuk ia buahi, dan kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak menikah?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Jujur saja noona, aku sudah tahu itu. Aku tahu itu sejak lama."

"Baekhyun, mianhe."

"Gwnchana Noona, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Dalam kasus ini posisikulah yang salah, seandainya Chanyeol bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, pasti ceritanya tak serumit ini."

"Tak mungkin, lagipula Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Masalah aku mau meminjamkan rahimku, tak hanya karena aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi karena aku juga menyayangimu, dan masalah aku tak menikah sampai saat ini, aku hanya belum yakin dengan perasaanku."

"Ne, kau belum yakin karena kau masih mencintai Chanyeol. Sudahlah noona, sekarang saatnya kau mengakhiri masa lajangmu."

"Andwe. Aku tak ingin lagi membahas ini! Aku anggap percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi." Ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eomma~ aku mau mandi, tapi aku ingin dimandikan eomma~"

"Mwo? kau sudah besar Sehunie." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Biar saja! Appa saja sering mandi bersama eomma, masa aku tak boleh." Ucap Sehun.

"Aigoo! Kau ini, mianhae eomma sibuk, sana minta dimandikan mama saja!" ucap Baekhyun yang sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Ah~ eomma, ayolah jebal! Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Ani, walaupun kau menunjukan aegyomu seribu kali eomma tak bisa. Eomma sibuk Sehunie."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku minta sama mama saja, jangan salahkan Sehun, kalau nanti Sehun lebih sayang sama mama." Ucap Sehun dan pergi berlalu.

"Memang itu, memang itu sayang yang eomma inginkan." Batin Baekhyun.

Greep..

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mwoya? apa kau juga ingin dimandikan olehku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, kalau kau bersedia." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif.

Tok..

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Yaak! appo chagy."

"Biarkan saja! Sana aku mau masak!"

"Ani, aku ingin memeluk istri kesayanganku." Ucap Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun sambil menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Yaak!sana! Yeollie!"

"Ani nan shireo."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar saja!"

"Ck! Sudah sana lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya membentur kulkas.

"Akh! Appo!"

"Makanya jangan macam-macam."

"Ugh, kau jahat Baekkie, jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku mencari orang lain untukku peluk." Ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi.

Sejenak Baekhyun tersenyum, sifat mereka berdua sama. Tak anak tak ayah, keduanya suka mengancam kalau tak dituruti.

"Memang itu mauku yeobo, aku ingin kau mencari penggantiku." Batin Baekhyun.

TBC

Ayo gimana lanjut gak?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Please don't go eomma ( part 4)

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Warning : This is **yaoi** fanfiction.

Kalau gak suka, tapi pingin baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya, makasi..

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku menyajikan makanan yang baru selesai ku masak di atas meja,kedua jagoanku sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Yaak! ayo semuanya kita sarapan. Luhan noona! Yeollie! Sehunie!" panggilku dan tak butuh waktu lama ketiga orang itu sudah muncul.

"Waah~ apa menu kita kali ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menggosok kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arah meja makan.

"Hmm.. bukan hal spesial. Ayo cepat cuci tangan kalian!"

"Sudah eomma~" ucap Sehun lalu duduk.

"Waah, kau repot-repot Baekkie, seharusnya aku yang menjamu kalian."

"Gwenchana noona."

"Ayo mana piringmu Sehunie?" tanyaku.

"Ani, aku mau mama yang mengambilkannya untukku." Ucap Sehun.

"Eih?" tanyaku.

"Ne, Sehun masih kesal sama eomma, eomma tak mau memandikan Sehun."

"Ne..ne.." ucapku sambil tersenyum geli, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit saat ia mengucapkan itu. Tapi aku tak boleh lemah, bukankah tujuanku memang itu.

"wae?" tanyaku saat Chanyeol menatapku.

"Kau mau Luhan noona juga yang mengambilkannya untukmu Yeollie?" ucapku sedikit menantang. Dia mendengus kearahku lalu memberikan piringnya ke Luhan noona.

"Hahaha.. kasihan eomma tak ada yang mau diambilkan olehnya." Celoteh Sehun, aku hanya bisa memandangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Mama, suapi Sehun!" Ucapnya lagi, aku tahu ia melakukannya karena ingin membuatku cemburu, tapi dia sukses, walaupun itu hanya sebuah candaan, dan ini pasti berlangsung lama.

..Skiptime..

Aku merapikan beberapa piring kotor setelah sarapan kami tadi pagi.

"eomma~"

"Wae?" tanyaku saat Sehun menghampiriku.

"Eomma~ aku akan memberikan eomma kesempatan, jika eomma mau tidur siang denganku, maka aku akan memaafkan eomma."

"Jika tidak?"

"Maka eomma akan menyesal, karena aku akan tidur dengan mama."

"Kalau begitu sana tidur dengan mama!" ucapku.

"Mwo? eomma~" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"sana! Kan tadi kau sendiri bilang mau tidur dengan mama jika eomma tak mau."

"Huh.. baiklah aku akan tidur dengan mama. Aku kesal sama eomma." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lalu, pergi.

"Baekkie? Kenapa dengan Sehunie?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Yah seperti biasa dia merajuk. Wae? Kenapa mencariku?"

"Ck! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

"Cih! Dasar, kau kenapa? mau tidur siang denganku? Dan mengancam akan mencari orang lain untuk kau ajak tidur siang jika aku tak mau?"

"Iisshh.. dasar! Kau menyamakanku dengan Sehun."

"Memang kalian sama, 11-12 Yeollie."

"Ck! Kalau begitu aku tidur sendiri saja." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan gaya yang sama dengan Sehun.

**Baekhyun's POV end**

**Author's POV**

Chanyeol menggeliat saat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, ia memindahkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri, namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia meraba ranjang disebelahnya, nihil. Tak ada Baekhyun disampingnya, ia terduduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tak sengaja matanya menatap kejanggalan di meja nakas, dengan cepat ia meraih sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang biasa kita sebut surat.

'_Good morning Yeollie. Mianhe, mungkin kau akan sangat marah karena saat kau bangun aku sudah tak ada disampingmu, aku balik ke Seoul kemarin malam. Mianhe karena tak memberitahumu dulu, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, lebih baik aku tak ada diantara kalian untuk sementara. Eits tapi bukan berarti aku akan menghilang untuk selamanya, aku hanya memberi kalian waktu beradaptasi selama 1 minggu tapi setelah aku fikir-fikir aku tak bisa berpisah dengan kalian terlalu lama, jadi aku persingkat menjadi 2 hari. Jangan berpikir untuk pulang hari ini juga, karena bila kau melakukannya maka selamanya kau tak akan melihatku. Aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua, ada di dalam laci meja. Ini permohonanku Yeollie, aku harap kau mengerti, dan tolong kau buat alasan yang masuk akal atas kepergianku pada Sehun. Aku mencintai kalian, saranghae Yeolli, Sehuni. Gomawo ^_^' _

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat membaca surat itu, ia mendelik dan dengan segera turun dari ranjangnya membuka lemari pakaian yang ternyata hanya ada pakaiannya saja, lalu melesat keluar, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan berada di depannya.

"Eih? Chanyeol?"

"Noona? Apa kau juga mendapatkan_?"

"Ne, aku baru membacanya tadi saat terbangun. Dia benar-benar sudah kelewatan, apa yang ada difikirannya. Kau tahu padahal aku sudah menolaknya."

"Jadi Baekkie sudah menceritakannya pada noona?"

"Ne. Ck! Dia selalu begitu, bertindak sesuai keinginannya." Gerutu Luhan sambil meremas surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Mama, Appa? Eomma mana?" tanya Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Sehunie? Hhm.. mianhe, eomma buru-buru pulang tadi pagi." Bohong Chanyeol

"Eih? Wae? Kenapa tak bilang pada Sehun?"

"Hhmm.. eomma tak ingin membangunkanmu sayang." Ucap Luhan kini.

"Ck! Eomma~ kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang appa!" ucap Sehun.

"Ani."

"Appa?/Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kita tak akan pulang, ini liburanmu Sehun. Appa tak ingin merusaknya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan_"

"Sehunie, turuti saja kata appa ne?" ucap Chanyeol

"Ne appa."

"Anak pintar, ayo kita bersiap-siap setelah sarapan kita akan jalan-jalan."

"Ne appa." Sahut Sehun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

...

...

Kini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan nampak sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman hiburan.

"Kau mau naik yang mana Sehunie?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang itu mama." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah, biar mama beli tiketnya dulu ne."

"Biar aku saja noona." Ucap Chanyeol

"Ne, gomawo."

"Huwaa.. senang sekali rasanya. Appa Sehun mau es krim." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

"Kenapa rasanya sakit? Aku bodoh, seharusnya aku senang. Bukankah ini yang aku mau kan? Sehun,sekarang saatnya kau menerima kebahagiaanmu sayang. Mianhe selama ini eomma selalu membuatmu bersedih. Disitulah tempatmu seharusnya bersama kedua orang tua kandungmu. Tapi selamanya eomma akan selalu mencintaimu. Saranghae Sehunie." Ucap seorang namja yang kini sedang menyaksikan tiga orang yang sedang tertawa bersama itu dari kejauhan. Dan setelah beberapa menit berdiri disana ia berjalan menjauh sambil menarik kopernya.

Deg..

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman hiburan.

"Waeyo Sehunie?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Eomma? Eomma?" ucap Sehun sambil menyapu seluruh taman.

"Eomma? Eomma tak disini sayang! Dia sudah pulang tadi pagi, mungkin kini ia sedang duduk di dalam pesawatnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Ne appa." Sahut Sehun sambil kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa aku merasa eomma seperti disini? Eomma? Na do saranghae." Batin Sehun.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Huuh.. tubuhku rasanya lelah, perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan. Aku menghentikan taksi yang melintas di depan bandara, setelah memberitahukan alamatku, taksi pun melaju. Selama perjalanan tadi aku selalu mengingat kejadian tadi, mereka nampak bahagia, seharusnya aku tak bersedih seperti ini, seharusnya aku bahagia, bukankah itu yang kau mau Baekhyun? Kau ingin kedua orang yang kau cintai bahagia kan? dan inilah saatnya. Benar! Ini saatnya, apalah arti kesedihanku ini bila dibanding kebahagian mereka. Sudah hampir seratus kali selama perjalanan aku bergumam sendiri, aku terus bergulat dengan pikiranku.

"Sudah sampai tuan." Ucap supir taksi itu, aku segera membayar dan turun. Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"eih? Bukankah itu Baekhyun sshi? kenapa dia pulang sendiri? Bukankah dia sedang liburan?" aku mendengar ucapan para tetanggaku. Aku seolah tuli, dan kembali mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasku.

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar."

"Bertengkar? Tapi mungkin saja, biasanya mereka selalu bertiga."

"Begitulah kalau sesama namja menikah, keduanya memiliki ego yang tinggi."

Sakit!

Aku berharap aku benar-benar tuli sekarang, sehingga tak mendengar perkataan mereka tadi. Apa yang salah dengan pernihakanku? Kami tak sedang bertengkar, walaupun kami berdua namja kami saling pengertian, kami tak pernah mementingkan ego kami, kenapa mereka menge-judge sesuatu sebelum mereka tahu kebenarannya?

"Sudah aku katakan, pernikahan terlarang pasti tak akan berakhir bahagia. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sshi telah mencari istri baru, maksudku yeoja baru sebagai ibu Sehun."

"Mungkin saja, mungkin Sehun telah mengetahui kalau eommanya itu seorang namja."

"Ck! Kasihan anak yang malang."

CUKUP!

Aku tak kuat lagi, aku menarik kembali tanganku yang sudah memegang pintu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi darisana, kemana? Entahlah mungkin aku fikirkan setelah aku tenang. Aku melihat mereka menyembunyikan tubuh mereka saat melihat aku melewati mereka, percuma saja! Percuma! Walaupun kalian bersembunyi ucapan kalian sudah terekam di ingatanku. Kenapa kalian tak membiarkan kami hidup bahagia? Biarlah lagi pula kalian sudah mendapatkan yang kalian mau.

"eih? Kenapa dia pergi? Apa dia mendengar ucapan kita?"

"Sepertinya begitu, ayo kita masuk!"

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku tak ingin ikut campur."

Tak ingin ikut campur? Heuh.. selama ini kalian sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi kami, berhentilah membicarakan orang lain! Apa kalian pikir hidup kalian sudah baik? Ingin sekali aku memaki mereka dengan kata-kata itu, tapi jika aku melakukannya itu sama saja aku seperti mereka.

Aku terus menarik koperku menjauh dari rumah kami, kami? Entahlah mungkin setelah ini bukan.

**Baekhyun's POV end**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Please don't go eomma ( part 5)

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun, Xi Luhan.

Warning : This is **yaoi** fanfiction.

Kalau gak suka, tapi pingin baca silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review ya, makasi..

"Huwaaa.. appa palli! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu eomma, aku sangat merindukannya." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik-narik Chanyeol keluar dari bandara.

" .. sabar sayang! Apa kau tak lihat ? barang bawaan appa banyak sekali, lagipula kenapa kau membawa banyak bunga mawar? Kita kan bisa beli disini sehun."

"Sudah Sehun bilang, itu untuk eomma, eomma kan paling suka mawar putih. Kalau beli disini itu tak spesial, untung mama membiarkan aku memetik sendiri mawar itu."

"Ne.. tapi malah kau kan yang luka-luka, lihat wajah dan tanganmu."

"Gwenchana appa. Ini sama sekali tak sakit, bila dibandingkan dengan melihat senyuman eomma nanti. Sakitnya akan terobati." Ucap Sehun.

" .."

...

...

Sehun dan Chanyeol segera turun dari taksi, lalu menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.  
"Ayo masuk appa!" ucap Sehun lalu berlari ke pintu gerbang.

"Eih? Kenapa dikunci appa? Eomma kemana?" ucap Sehun, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Sehun, dan benar pintu mereka masih tergembok. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap cemas.

"Bagaimana appa?" tanya Sehun.

"Nomernya tak aktif."

"Mwo? kemana eomma? Hiks..hikss.."

"Ulljima! Ulljima! Eomma pasti akan segera pulang, kita masuk dulu ne."

"Ani, nan shireo. Sehun mau menunggu eomma disini."

"Sehunie.."

"Aku tak peduli jika appa marah atau apa, aku hanya mau menunggu eomma pulang."

"Permisi nyonya Lee?" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat seorang ajumha lewat dan merupakan tetangganya.

"Ne?"

"Apakah dua hari yang lalu anda melihat Baekhyun pulang?"

"eoh? Ne.. tapi dia tak masuk, dan langsung pergi berjalan ke arah sana." Ucap ajumha itu.

"Jinja? Oh ne,.. gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa appa? Apa eomma kabur?"

"Ani.. tenang sayang! Pasti eomma akan ketemu."

Biip..

Biip

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeobbuseyo? Kyungsoo-ah? Mwo? ne..ne.. aku segera kesana." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sehunie, kau diam di rumah saja ne? Appa akan segera kembali."

"Ani, aku ikut appa!" ucap Sehun yang langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap anaknya lalu menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan mobil mereka, setelah meletakan semua barang-barang mereka di dalam rumah.

...

...

Chanyeol segera berlari ke sebuah apartement, lalu memencet bel.

"Appa, ini tempat tinggal siapa?"

"teman appa."

"Yeobbuse_" seorang namja berkulit tan membuka pintu dan terkejut atas kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung?"

"Baekkie mana? Baekkie!" ucap Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mana Baekhyun?"

"Mianhe hyung, dia baru saja pergi! Dia tahu kalau aku menghubungimu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menangis di atas sofa.

"eomma~ .." Sehun mulai ketakutan, melihat keadaan orang-orang dewasa yang kini sedang panik.

"Sehunie, kau diam disini bersama Kyungsoo ajusshi dan Jongin ajusshi."

"Andwe, aku mau ikut appa."

"Sehunie!"pekik Chanyeol tanpa sadar karena sedang panik.

"Aku mohon appa, jebal!"

"huuh.. Baiklah! Kyungsoo, jongin-ah, aku pergi dulu terima kasih atas informasinya dan telah menjaga Baekkiku."

"Ne hyung, cepatlah pergi dan temukan hyungku!" ucap Jongin yang kini sedang memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis sesegukan di dalam pelukannya.

"Ne."

Sehun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol, namun ia sempat menoleh kebelakang ke arah kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan kini, dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Appa, boleh aku bertanya?"

"mwoya?"

"Apakah orang-orang tadi adalah kenalan appa?"

"Ne, mereka kenalan appa dan eomma saat SMA dulu."

"Apa mereka itu adalah pasangan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa mereka itu sepasang kekasih?"

"Ne dulu, tapi setahun yang lalu mereka telah resmi menikah."

"Appa, apakah aku salah mengira, atau memang penglihatanku yang salah, bukankah kedua orang tadi namja?"

DEGH..

Chanyeol menginjak remnya, lalu menatap kosong ke depan.

"N-ne."

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Bukankah itu terlarang? Maksudku.. guruku pernah bilang jika kekasih itu terdiri dari seorang namja dan yeoja."

Jangan salahkan Sehun yang bertanya seperti itu, selama ini ia tak mengetahui kalau eommanya namja karena sejak kecil pikirannya sudah membentuk eommanya itu sebagai seorang yeoja, jika selama di Seoul dia jarang bergaul jadi hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama eommanya namun selama di China ia sering bersama mamanya, yang tentu saja jika diamati lebih lagi ada banyak perbedaan dengan eommanya.

"Ne.. itu benar."

" Appa? Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"M-mwoya?"

"Apa..apa eomma ku itu seorang namja?" tanya Sehun tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam.

"hhmm.. lupakanlah appa! Yang terpenting kita menemukan eomma sekarang." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil menyandarkan dirinya di jok, dan menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia tahu harus kemana mencari Baekhyun-istrinya-.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku terduduk disebuah halaman, ini tempat yang biasa aku datangi bersama Yeollie sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memiliki Sehun.

" Baekhyun sshi?" ucap seorang suster yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"suster?"

"Bagaimana kabar anda? Apa anda memiliki masalah?"

"Hehehe.. anda selalu mengerti aku suster. Oh iya bagaimana perkembangan panti asuhan ini?"

"Baik sangat baik, ini semua berkat anda dan suami anda." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum dan aku menatapnya.

"Suster, seandainya semua orang di dunia ini seperti anda, menerima perbedaan tak mencemooh perbedaan itu."

"Hehehehe.. perbedaan memang harus ada untuk membuat persamaan. Terkadang hal yang berbeda lebih menarik daripada hal yang sama. Seperti misalnya disini, disini banyak sekali anak-anak dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, bahkan ada yang memiliki kekurangan fisik, namun bila mereka menjalani hari mereka dengan gembira maka perbedaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

"Anda benar suster."

"Oh iya bagaimana keadaan si kecil Sehun?"

"Hhm.. dia sehat dan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pandai. Ini semua berkat anda suster, karena ide yang anda berikan untuk melakukan program sewa rahim, aku bisa memiliki Sehun."

"Hehehehe.. sama-sama Baekhyun sshi, aku sangat senang bila ada orang yang benar-benar berniat memiliki anak. Bukan seperti orang-orang yang membuang anak mereka sehingga berakhir disini, tak berperasaan, bahkan binatang pun tak tega membuang anak mereka."

"Hehehehe.. kau benar suster. Dan sepertinya aku akan menjadi seperti itu."  
"Maksud anda?"

"hehehehe.. aku bukan membuangnya hanya saja.. hanya saja aku menjauh dari kehidupannya. Aku berniat membuatnya bahagia dengan mempersatukannya dengan ibu yang melahirkannya."

"Maksud anda? Anda akan memberikannya pada Luhan sshi?"

"Ne.. itu sepertinya jalan yang paling tepat, aku tak ingin Sehun ku mendapat cacian lagi."

"huuh.. anda tahu Baekhyunn sshi? menjadi seorang ibu dan melahirkan seorang anak adalah sesuatu yang mulia, namun bila setelah itu ia membuangnya bukankah itu hal yang terkutuk, berbeda dengan orang yang membesarkan anak itu dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, walaupun itu bukan darah dagingnya sendiri, bukankah itu lebih terpuji? Aku memang bukan Tuhan, tapi aku dapat melihat dari sorot mata anak-anak terlantar itu, betapa kasih sayang lebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

"Tapi.. tapi keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka, aku akan meninggalkan mereka, dan aku akan_"

"Baekki/eomma~" seru dua orang bersamaan yang membuat Baekhyun segera menoleh.

"Yeollie,Sehunie?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan horor, tak ingin mengganggu , suster itu pun segera pergi secara diam-diam.

"Baekkie! Kau sungguh keterlaluan."

"Mianhe..hikss.. mianhe.. tapi aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun segera membalik badannya.

"Eomma~ jangan pergi! Eomma~" panggil Sehun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"eomma, aku sangat mencintai eomma, aku mohon jangan pergi, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa eomma." Ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

"Eomma tahu, eomma tahu Sehunie. Tapi apakah kau akan tetap mencintai eommamu ini jika tahu kebenarannya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun.

"Eomma~"

"Sehun, kau harus tahu. Eomma mu ini tak pantas disebut eomma, aku tak pantas disebut eomma, karena..karena aku ini seorang namja." ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali membalik tubuhnya dan hendak pergi.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah tahu eomma. Aku sudah tahu kalau eomma itu namja."

"Mwo?" ucap Baekhyun, begitu juga Chanyeol yang juga terkejut.

"Sehunie?" ucap Bakehyun parau sambil menatap anaknya heran.

"Mama..mama sudah menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya aku tak percaya, bagaimana dua orang namja bisa menikah? namun aku sangat yakin saat tadi melihat teman-teman appa. Lalu apa yang salah eomma? Apa yang salah jika eomma itu namja? aku mencintai eomma. Sangat mencintai eomma."

"Sehunie, kau tak mengerti_"

"Aku memang masih kecil eomma, aku masih kecil untuk mengetahui ini. Banyak hal yang belum aku mengerti, namun hanya satu hal yang aku tahu, kalau eomma sangat mencintaiku, dan aku juga eomma. Hikkss.. hikss.. mianhe eomma, karenaku eomma menjadi seperti ini.. hikss.. hiksss... saranghae eomma."

Greep..

Baekhyun segera berlari dan memeluk Sehun, ia memeluk tubuh anaknya erat.

"Sehunie.. na.. nado saranghae.. mianhe.. selama ini eomma selalu mementingkan perasaan eomma."

"Ne.. eomma. Apa eomma mau pulang lagi bersama kami? Aku berjanji tak akan menangis jika teman-teman mengejekku, aku tak akan pura-pura sakit di sekolah dan minta pulang. Aku berjanji eomma, setidaknya kini aku bisa tersenyum pada mereka yang mengejekku karena apa yang mereka katakan adalah suatu kebenaran jadi aku tak perlu mati-matian membela diri ia kan eomma?"

"Sehunie..hikss.. hikkss.." Baekhyun menangis di pundak Sehun sejadi-jadinya, lalu Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan ikut memeluk mereka berdua.

"Yeollie, mianhe."

"Ne chagy." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"hhmm.. eomma appa, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan dirumah saja, ingat aku ini masih kecil."

"Heheehe." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman Baekhyun hilang.

"Eih? Kenapa dengan wajahmu Sehunie? Kenapa banyak plesternya? Ini juga tanganmu kenapa? Apa kau jatuh?"

"Ani..hehehehehe.. nanti eomma tahu sendiri."

...

...

Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol menyusun rencana beberapa saat.

"Aigoo! Kenapa pakai ditutup segala?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Yaak! nanti eomma tahu sendiri, jangan mengintip eomma."

"Hana.. dul.. set." Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Huwaaa.." Baekhyun berseru kaget, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Jika baekhyun wajar berteriak terkejut, namun Sehun kenapa ikut-ikutan? Mau tahu?

Kini ruang tamu mereka tengah penuh berisi mawar putih, padahal yang Sehun petik hanya sekitar 100 tangkai, namun kini menjadi 10 kali lipat, mungkin.

"Huwaaa kenapa banyak sekali appa? Lalu punya Sehunie mana? Sehunie kan sudah capek-capek memetiknya? Aah.. appa mengacaukannya." Kesal Sehun sambil mengobrak-abrik dan mencari mawar miliknya.

"Huwaa.. gomawo chagy." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan menciumnya berulang kali.

"Yaak! appa curang ini kan ideku? Kenapa appa yang mendapat ciuman dari eomma." Kesal Sehun sambil duduk dilantai dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan jangan lupa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha... sehunie.. ini mawarmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkannya dari dalam kulkas.

"Huawaa. Cantik sekali. Apa ini yang jagoanku petik sampai tubuhnya penuh luka hah?" tanya Baekhyun lalu meraihnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ne.. eomma."

"Gomawo chagy. Sini biar eomma cium." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Sehun, tentunya setelah meletakkan mawarnya. Lalu Baekhyun mencium bibir Sehun, hidung, kedua kelopak matanya, dan pipinya.

"Sudah cukup! Cukup! Kalian membuatku iri saja." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan keduanya.

"Sehunie, eomma mu appa pinjam dulu ya?" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Bakehyun ala brydal style .

"Kyaaa." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Mau dibawa kemana appa?"

"Apa kau tak ingin memiliki adik lagi?"

"Mwo?" Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan menguncinya, sedangkan Sehun berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yeollie, kau ini apa-apaan?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berada dalam kamar mereka.

"Wae? Aku ingin membuatkan teman bermain untuk Sehun."

"Yaak! kau ini mmpphhh..mmpphh.." Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumatnya, Baekhyun bukan lagi remaja yang perlu diajari cara berciuman, jadi dia segera membalas ciuman Chanyeol sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi ciuman panas. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun lalu menyesap leher putih Baekhyun sehingga meninggalkan jejak disana, dan besok ia harus membuat alasan untuk Sehun atas tanda itu.

"eughhh.." desah Baekhyun, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Chagy, bagaimana bila Sehun mendengar suara-suara kita?"

"Tenang chagy aku jamin tak akan." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali menyerang Baekhyun.

Sehun duduk di dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah headphone yang menutup kedua telinganya, sedangkan ia hanya bersenandung kecil sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"_Sehunie sarang eomma, eomma sarang sehuni, appa sarang sehunie, sehuni sarang appa, yeongwonhi."_

Pagi harinya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit rasa perih ditubuhnya ia berusaha berjalan dengan perlahan, lalu saat menuju ruang tamu..

"YEOLLIE! SEHUNEI! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN DENGAN MAWAR-MAWAR INI?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Euggh.." Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengerang, lalu sama-sama menutup kepala mereka dengan bantal.

"Lima menit lagi eomma~/lima menit lagi chagy~"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan walaupun mereka berbeda kamar.

"Ck! Anak dan ayah sama saja. Aakh!" Baekhyun memegang pinggangnya yang terasa perih akibat ulah Chanyeol kemarin, lalu berjalan menuju dapur setelah melewati ranjau mawar.

"Hehehe.. saranghae nae chagy." Bisik baekhyun pelan saat ia tiba di dapur dan mengingat kejadian yang mereka lewati.

"Na do sarang..enyeemm.." ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan tepatnya mengigau bersama.

***The end***

Gimana? Gimana?

Puaskah kalian?

Kalau iya, aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi kalau gak puas, heuh aku bisa apa lagi tapi setidaknya kalian mau baca kan.

Hehehehehe..

Puas gak puas mohon reviewnya ya..


End file.
